The Unexpected Path
by BohemianMagic
Summary: After Ianto collapses in the hub, a medical exam reveals some unexpected results. Mpreg. Part of my Unexpected!verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Unexpected Path**

**Pairing: Jack/Ianto**

**Rating: M**

**Warning**: Mpreg, slash.

**Spoilers: None really.**

**Summary: After Ianto collaspes in the hub, a medical exam reveals some unexpected results.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood but will happily claim ownership of Owen, Tosh and Ianto, since the BBC threw them away so carelessly.

The walls blared orange reflected from the lights as the cog door rolled open. Jack walked into the main area of the hub battling an angry, albeit restrained, weevil to the vaults.

Ianto quickly turned his attention onto the coffee machine. It just wouldn't do not to have coffee ready for Jack and the team, especially after a weevil hunt.

Owen could be heard swearing down the corridor as he attempted to perform a medical examination on what was now a very cranky and pissed off weevil.

As the small kitchenette began to fill with the smell of Ianto's freshly brewed coffee, Ianto began to feel a little nauseous. Frowning, Ianto checked the machine. There was defiantly something wrong with this coffee, it shouldn't smell like that. Finding no fault with the machine, Ianto decided that the milk must be off and decided to start again. The second batch was worse than the first and Ianto found himself biting back vomit at the scent.

Jack strode across the hub as the smell of Ianto's coffee curled under his nose.

"Ianto, did I ever tell you that you and your coffee could save lives?" Jack reached out to clasp a hand to the young man's shoulder.

"No, but don't speak to soon. This coffee is just disgusting, can't you smell it?" Ianto had a hand over his mouth as he emptied what must have been Coffee Attempt 764 down the sink.

"Hey, what are doing with that?" Jack stared, horrified as Ianto poured what Jack deemed perfectly good coffee down the plughole. "It smelt fine to me, there was nothing wrong with it."

"Jack, there is clearly something wrong with the machine. The smell is making me feel sick." Ianto struggled with speech as the bile in his throat became too much to bear. Ianto bent over the sink and promptly threw up.

Jack rubbed Ianto's back until his retching had calmed down. When Ianto's heaving gut had subsided he reached for a glass and poured himself a drink from the tap.

"Yan. You okay?" Jack grabbed Ianto's face in his hands and forced the Welshman's head up to look at him properly.

"I don't feel too good." Ianto moaned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

"I think you should si-", before Jack could even finish his sentence, Ianto had slumped forward, unconscious, into Jack's chest.

"Yan, baby? Ianto?" Jack's arms encircled Ianto's waist to hold him up as he shouted for Owen to get his scrawny ass down here and come and help him.

Owen rushed over and helped Jack lower an unresponding Ianto to the medical bay. Setting Ianto on top of a bed Owen reassured Jack that Ianto had merely fainted.

"He's exhausted Jack; Lord knows what you've been doing to him. He's worn out." Owen moved to check Ianto's heartbeat.

"It's not just exhaustion, Owen. He was complaining about the coffee machine earlier, said it smelt off. Then he threw up."

Owen frowned at Jack, "I'll take some bloods anyway, get to the bottom of this."

Jack clasped a hand to Owens shoulder.

"Thanks."

"I'm a doctor, it's my job." Owen turned to prepare a needle as Jack sank into a chair beside his lover, taking Ianto's hand in his own.

"Get well soon, please." He whispered to a sleeping Ianto.

**Review if you want this continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

After conducting some preliminary tests on Ianto's blood, Owen stared at the printout in disbelief.

Over in the hub, Ianto was sat on the rec couch. He had rested his head on Jack's shoulder while Jack's fingers carded through his hair.

"I honestly feel better now." Ianto protested although he made no effort to move from Jack's embrace.

"You're not going back to work until Owen says you're okay."

Owen double-checked and triple checked Ianto's blood sample. He compared it to the ones already on record before resting back in his chair and exhaling loudly into the room.

"I don't believe this!"

Jack looked up when Owen came pounding up the metal gantry, snapping off his latex gloves.

"You're gonna want to see this." Owen led the two men down the steps to the medical bay.

"Okay, so I checked Ianto's blood sample and compared it to the others that we already have on file."

Ianto was looking over at Owen who was busy moving medical equipment as he talked. Jack stood beside him, arms crossed, and a frown appearing on his face.

"Did you find anything?"

Owen turned to look at Jack, "There were some abnormalities."

Ianto perched on the metal gurney and closed his eyes briefly. Jack was concerned with how pale and drained Ianto still looked. Owen turned and produced the test results to show them both.

"The results indicate abnormally high levels of oestrogen in you're blood. Oestrogen is the hormone produced by women when they're-"

"Pregnant." Jack finished.

Ianto looked blank, "So how did it get into my blood?"

Owen looked pityingly down at his young team-mate. "Well, combined with your earlier episode with the coffee machine, I'd say you were displaying textbook signs of early pregnancy. The nausea, vomiting, dizzy spells, even the wonky sense of smell. What I wanna know though, is how the fuck did that happen?"

Jack broke his silence. "Well Owen, when two people love each other very much, they do a special hug-"

"Fuck off Harkness!"

Ianto was still staring disbelievingly at the charts. "Erm, I don't know if either of you two have noticed this but I'm a man."

Jack smirked, "I'd noticed."

Ianto glared at him before continuing, "Men can't get pregnant. I don't have the 'equipment'.

Owen rubbed his palm over his face. "Well there is only one way to know for sure. I've already set up a scan."

Jack appeared to be in deep thought. "Actually, there is a chance you might be." He began slowly, "In the 51st century it was possible for men to get pregnant."

Ianto frowned, "But we're not in the 51st century, so I can't be."

Jack pursed his lips, "In the 51st century, same-sex couples were very common so if a couple wanted to have kids they used to go see a family planning counsellor and get these drugs. When you take them they release pregnancy hormones and allow you to conceive."

Owen spoke up, "Yeah, but the 21st century doesn't have anything like that, Jack."

Jack stared at grimly at Owen before turning to look at Ianto. "The 21st century doesn't; but Torchwood does."

Jack was interrupted by the scanner beeping to indicate that it was ready for Ianto.

"Fine, I'll do a stupid scan. If only to prove you both wrong!" Ianto got up and placed his right hand on the tray. The laser travelled across his palm and the scan began to appear on the wall. Owen swore under his breath, "Bloody Torchwood!"

Jack stared at Ianto who was staring, transfixed at wall. There, for everyone to see was a small glowing dot in Ianto's abdomen. It was a baby.

Owen froze the image on the screen whilst Jack rushed over to Ianto, who looked ready to faint again.

Owen turned away as Jack pulled Ianto into the shelter of his arms and clasped a hand to his lover's flat stomach. Ianto caved into Jack's touch and tried to comprehend what he had just seen. How was it possible? Jack was kissing Ianto's forehead and shushing him. Ianto was suddenly reminded of Owen's presence and tried to shake himself apart from Jack but Jack wasn't having it. He continued to rub Ianto's back in soothing circles.

"Hey, we're having a baby!" Jack whispered gently.

Ianto closed his eyes against Jack's chest and let tears brim over.

Jack squeezed him tighter and rocked him slowly.

Ianto felt embarrassed, standing in the medical bay crying in front of Owen.

"I don't know why I'm crying." he sobbed.

"It's just hormones Yan. Its gonna be okay."

**A/N: Thanks for reviews, they keep me happy. When I'm happy, the story is happy. If you want a happy ending, review!**

**Also, I know that I write short chapters. I'm a really slow typer but I'm eager to share what I've written so far. So sometimes my chapters are short. However I update really fast so hopefully you won't have to wait to long!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter contains references to events that happen in my story 'Kink', which is a kind of prequel to this story as its set in the same verse but can also be read as a standalone. You don't have to have read it to understand this chapter, but if you want to know exactly what happened in Jack's office with the alien comms device, its all explained in that story.**

Jack was sat in his office, brooding. He had ordered Ianto downstairs to rest, where the young man had cried himself to sleep with Jack curling round him. Now Jack was searching his notes, trying to find mention of anything that could have caused male conception. Owen had estimated that Ianto was about 6 weeks gone, meaning that Ianto had to have conceived around the time that the team had found that telepathic comms device. Jack suppressed a small smile as he remembered the fun that himself and Ianto had had with it, even though he knew that there was no way that the device could have caused pregnancy.

Jack began to trawl through the CCTV. He needed to retrace Ianto's steps that day and find out exactly what Ianto had done.

* * *

_0600 hrs_

_The cog door rolled open and Ianto walked into the hub. As usual he was the first to arrive and he walked over to the coffee machine and turned it on. Jack came into the main hub area and approaching Ianto, started to talk to him._

Jack remembered the conversation and decided that there was nothing out the ordinary here and wound the tape forward.

_0630 hrs_

_Ianto headed up into the Tourist office and sat behind the desk. Setting a cup of steaming coffee down, he began shuffling some leaflets for Cardiff Castle. The door opened and Tosh walked in. She sat down behind the desk and chatted to Ianto. _

Jack realised, dismayed, that the CCTV in the Tourist Office didn't have sound so he couldn't make out what either of his team were saying. Also, Jack realised, if Ianto ducked into the staff area at the back, he would go completely out of the range of the cameras.

_Tosh stood up as Ianto pressed the button to reveal the hidden doorway and Tosh stepped through and into the hub._

_Ianto served several customers in the Tourist Office before Owen wandered in with a hangover and a foul mood. Ianto opened the door with no conversation and Owen stumbled, blearily through. _

Jack wound the tape forward again and watched Gwen arriving. He was trying to find something, the team were about to go and recover the alien comms device and this meant that Ianto would be left alone in the hub for at least a couple of hours. Jack would wager that that was when whatever had caused Ianto's pregnancy would happen.

_0935 hrs_

_Jack chucked Owen the keys to SUV and the team headed out on a call. Ianto stayed behind to tidy the mess that was Owen's desk, which was littered with empty pizza boxes and coffee cups festering with mould. Ianto sighed visibly and began to throw the boxes into a bin liner._

Jack was absolutely not using this as an opportunity to stare at Ianto's arse as he bent over to tidy Owen's desk.

_1000 hrs_

_The team were still gone as Ianto moved down the archives to begin documenting items that had been found about a month ago. _

Jack sat up began to pay serious attention to the artefacts that Ianto was handling. Even though Ianto was in the 'Safe-for-Use' section of the archives, what if there was the slightest possibility that something down there might have been miscategorised.

_Ianto picked up what looked like a metal cylinder which when held under a UV light, one could see a pale liquid contained inside. It had been dismissed as a decorative item by the team and the scans proclaimed it to be harmless. Since no one has figured out a way to get inside it, it had been archived as space-junk. Ianto was completing a catalogue on the items in the section when the liquid inside the cylinder began to emit a soft, pale glow. Ianto had turned his back on the item and was now moving away. The glow from the liquid began to get brighter until it became impossible for Ianto not to have noticed as the liquid began to seep from the cylinder and move towards Ianto. Ianto turned and tried to back away from the moving body of pale water heading towards him. He struggled with his gun, before deciding that shooting water would be pointless. Ianto's back hit the row of filing cabinets behind him and he was trapped, with the liquid seeping all around him. Then the liquid emitted a bright light, which completely whited-out the cameras. When the light cleared, the liquid had vanished and Ianto was lying on the floor._

Jack stared in horror at the footage he was seeing. Why had Ianto failed to mention any of this to him? He pressed fast-forward and continued to watch.

_1125 hrs_

_Ianto was back in the hub carrying on as if nothing had happened. He made more coffee and brought it up to Jack's office when the team had arrived back. Jack showed Ianto the alien comms device and Jack found himself having to rearrange his trousers as he watched himself and Ianto fuck over Jack's desk._

Jack stopped the tape. He looked down at the sleeping form of his young lover and noticed Ianto's red eyes and the tear-tracks drying on his cheeks. Jack called Owen and asked him to find out what had happened to that cylinder that had attacked Ianto.

* * *

When Ianto woke up a few hours later, he found Owen and Jack bent over a metal cylinder and arguing. Jack turned to look at Ianto and pulled him close to the table.

"What's that?" Ianto asked pointing at the artefact.

"It's what we think caused your pregnancy. Y'see the little window on the side," Jack gestured to the cylinder.

Ianto peered closer.

"Well, that used to be filled with liquid. We think it was a fertility drug, the reason our scanners didn't pick up on it was because it stays dormant until it comes across extreme warmth." Jack watched as Ianto's expression became confused.

"I don't remember seeing it before. I would remember it, I _should_ remember it." Ianto stared at the device as if he was trying to see through it.

"Come and look at this." Jack put an arm around Ianto's shoulders and led him over to a computer terminal. He proceeded to bring up the CCTV footage of 6 weeks ago. Jack watched Ianto's expression carefully as the film showed Ianto down in the archives with the cylinder and the fertility liquid.

"I don't remember any of this." Ianto was shaking his head as he watched the screen white-out.

"I promise you that it did happen." Jack's arm was still wound protectively around Ianto's shoulders/

"It's really real, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"I really am pregnant." Ianto was struggling to keep his voice even as the reality of his situation dawned on him.

"I can't….. I can't stay here, I'm sorry…." Ianto shrugged out of Jack's grip and ran from the hub.

**A/N: I promise the story does get lighter as Ianto comes to terms with his pregnancy. It does get worse before it gets better though…. Just warning you!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto Jones stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He had left the hub and found himself back at his flat and, after shrugging off his suit jacket and loosening his tie, had gone to the bathroom. Ianto didn't bother locking the door, if Jack wanted to find him, then he could. It was cool and light in here and Ianto perched on the toilet lid to unlace his shoes.

He sank his feet down on the cool tile floor and braced his hands on the edge of the sink.

"What am I doing?" He asked his reflection. Ianto stared into the mirror and resisted the urge to slam his fist into the glass pane. He sighed and went to the shower. Reaching in to turn on the water, he waited for the temperature to adjust before disrobing and stepping inside.

As the spray from the water drifted over his body and the door of the shower began to condensate, Ianto finally allowed himself to relax. The past few days, he had been so unlike himself. So fraught and tense, Jack and Owen had both dismissed it as hormones. Ianto knew that there was maybe a tiny bit of selfishness Jack's part. Jack had been so wrapped up in having a baby that he had forgotten to ask Ianto what Ianto really wanted. Ianto was pretty sure that Jack had not thought really this through, babies and Torchwood didn't really go hand in hand. It was Ianto's body.

But it was Jack's baby too, he reasoned.

He trusted Jack with his life and the lives of many others besides. So why was he finding it so hard to accept this?

There was a time when Ianto had wanted to have children; it seemed like a lifetime ago now. He imagined that his future would consist of Lisa and their children in a nice big house in South Wales. The kids would have Lisa's eyes and her laugh. They would call him 'Tad' and he'd take them out on daytrips to the seaside. Ianto didn't notice the tear that ran down his cheek at the thought.

When he joined Torchwood and after…..

He gave up on the idea, and when he and Jack became official he accepted that it wouldn't happen.

Ianto broke away from his thoughts to wipe the condensation from the shower door. He stared out into the bathroom and saw his clothes resting on the bathroom door. Ianto's eyes caught the sidearm resting on top of the bathroom cabinet and turned his head away in disgust.

"Enough death." he spat into the room.

Torchwood existed, for the most part, to protect the human race and yet here he was contemplating destroying it.

If Ianto was sure of one thing, then it was his feelings for those he loved, mainly Jack. While might not always be certain if Jack's feelings towards him were the same, he knew that Jack cared about him and sometimes, at night, when he was curled up in Jack's bed after they'd just had sex; he dared himself to believe that Jack loved him too.

Ianto turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. He reached for a towel and dragged out the process of drying himself a little longer than necessary.

When he was dressed, Ianto headed downstairs. Jack was stood in his living room, his arms crossed behind his back.

Ianto stood uneasily in the doorway, "how long have you been there?" he asked.

"Not long, I heard the shower, so figured I'd just wait."

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "Oh okay." He sighed, he needed to stop skirting around the issue and just tell Jack what he'd decided.

* * *

Ianto looked at Jack, really looked at him. Jack's face never aged or looked any different but in the dark shadows of Ianto's flat, he seemed tired.

Ianto looked down and realised that he had been absently rubbing his stomach the whole time. He saw his hands and laughed. Jack looked at him, unsure if the laugh was a good thing.

Ianto saw Jack's worried expression and reached up to hold the back of his head, bringing their lips together. Ianto moved Jack's hand to his stomach as they kissed and curled his fingers into the short silky hair at the base of Jack's head. Jack smiled into the kiss because he knew it was okay.

He was an immortal Time-Agent from the 51st century, posing as a RAF captain from the 20th. He was running a crack team of alien-hunters in an underground base under Cardiff Bay. His lover had just become pregnant, despite being a man, (and a very good kisser). The world was probably ending right now and it was all okay, because he loved Ianto. Ianto had accepted what he was and still trusted him, and sometimes, at night, when they were curled up together in Jack's bed after they'd just had sex; he dared himself to believe that Ianto loved him too.

When they finally broke the kiss, Jack pulled Ianto to lie on his side on the sofa, next to him.

"Its gonna be okay." he whispered.

"I know."

**A/N : This chapter took me ages to write because originally it was going to go in a totally different direction but then it didn't really work out. Things start to get easier here on in! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! You make me smile ****J**

Jack looked down at Ianto; they'd both fallen asleep on Ianto's couch. Ianto had wrapped an arm around Jack's waist and burrowed into the folds of Jack's coat. Jack carefully moved Ianto's head so that it was resting against his side and waited until Ianto's breathing returned to normal.

"How do I even _try_ to deserve you?" Jack whispered.

He watched his sleeping lover try to burrow back into Jack's coat and chuckled. He reached down to brush over Ianto's lax mouth.

"I love you."

* * *

Ianto woke up at 4:30am on the dot. Contrary to most people's beliefs, Ianto was not a morning person and a night on the sofa hadn't exactly done wonders for his back. He stretched out and heard a few vertebrae pop before lumbering to the bathroom.

He walked past his kitchen on the way to the bathroom and stopped. Doubling back on himself, he stood in the kitchen door way. There was Jack, with his back to the door, trying to work out how _not_ to blow up the microwave.

"Leave that, just let me have a shower first and I'll do it." Ianto mumbled sleepily from the doorway.

"I was letting you sleep in." Jack said guiltily.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "I don't need looking after, I'll be fi-."

Ianto gagged and ran towards the bathroom to empty his gut. Jack came up behind him and reached for Ianto's toothbrush and handed it over.

"Thanks." Ianto panted.

* * *

When they arrived at the hub, Ianto made his way towards the coffee machine, but Jack stopped him.

"No, you'll make yourself sick again and caffeine's bad for babies. If people want coffee then there's a perfectly good Starbucks across the road."

Ianto sighed, "My coffee's better than Starbucks and won't Tosh and Gwen get suspicious. We can't just not tell them, Jack."

Jack looked towards the cog door, "You're right, but only if you're ready for people to know." He eyed Ianto and Ianto nodded.

"I'll call a meeting as soon as everyone's in. Do you want me to explain?" Jack put a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Yeah, you'll be able to explain it better. I know they're going to want to ask questions, I would if I were them."

Jack smiled at the Welshman. "I'll make sure they go easy on you." he reassured him.

* * *

The whole team was sat in the boardroom, having just been played the CCTV footage of The Archives. Tosh kept shooting concerned looks towards Ianto. Ianto just smiled reassuringly back. Gwen however, looked horrified.

"Why didn't you tell any of us at the time, we could of helped." she looked from Ianto to Jack.

"I didn't find out about this until this week, Gwen, and I can assure you that my reaction was much the same." Jack explained.

Gwen made to reply but Jack continued.

"This isn't why you've all been called in here." Jack addressed the team at large. "As you all know, because we haven't exactly been hiding it," Jack placed a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "Ianto and I have been seeing each other."

"You don't say." Owen muttered, earning himself a glare from Ianto.

"-And while I know this will come as a shock to all of you, no doubt it did to Ianto and Owen-"

Gwen leapt in, "You knew something was up and you didn't tell us?" she demanded of Owen.

Owen held his hands up in defence, "I couldn't! It's a doctor's oath, its up to Ianto who he tells."

Tosh had a small frown developing on her face. "What's going on?"

Jack looked at Ianto for confirmation before continuing, "The device you all saw on the CCTV was a kind of alien fertility drug. When it honed itself on to Ianto it gave him the ability to carry a child, much like 51st century men have."

Both Gwen and Toshiko were sitting with open mouths.

"Ianto," Gwen approached the young man gently, "Are you-?"

"Six weeks." Ianto said quietly.

Jack sat back down at the table and covered Ianto's hand with his own. Owen stood up to lead the discussion, "From what I've managed to find out from the device, trying not to touch it obviously is that it hones in on body heat. It runs on a monthly cycle rather like the menstrual cycle, and stays dormant until then. When one month is up it hones in on the nearest source of body heat. In this case, poor tea boy got it. As you can see, this is a working progress and we'll just have to play it by ear. But from what I can see, the effects should vanish after the actual birth, so Ianto will go back to normal, straight after the caesarean."

Gwen still didn't look convinced, "But, are you okay with all this Ianto?"

Ianto looked up from where Jack's hand was resting on top of his, "It was a lot to take in at first but, well, I'm actually starting to look forward to it." he smiled at Jack.

Jack turned to look back towards his team. "So," he clapped his hands, "Do we have everyone's support on this?"

Gwen turned to Jack, "Of course, as long as this is what you both want."

"It is." Ianto put in.

Tosh smiled at them both before getting up to give Ianto a hug.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks Tosh." Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, we'll be here for you." Gwen patted Ianto's shoulder. "Hey, we have to take you baby shopping! It'll be so fun, we can get all the cute little baby outfits and-"

Jack stood up and ushered Gwen away. "Not so fast! We've still got like eight more months to sort that stuff out."

Ianto stood up, "Maybe I should go back to work now."

"No!" Gwen turned round, "You have to tell me everything! Have you thought of names yet?"

Jack interjected, "Gwen, let him go."

Ianto turned from the boardroom and headed back down the corridor.

Jack turned back to Gwen, "Go easy on him. He's only just come to terms with this last night. Try to take small steps okay?"

Tosh smiled from behind her coffee cup, "Baby steps."

Owen shook his head while Gwen turned back to Jack, she didn't miss the look of pride crossing his face as he watched Ianto's retreating back. "You're really happy about this, aren't you?" she beamed.

Jack never took his eyes off Ianto as he replied, "Yeah, I am."

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

The phone in the Tourist Office began to ring, Ianto picked it up.

"Hello, Tourist Information. How can I help you?"

"It's Jack."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, do I need an excuse to ring the father of my child?"

Ianto sighed, "Technically, I'm the mother and you do if you're meant to be working."

From his office, Jack grinned. "I was thinking, Gwen was right y'know."

Ianto picked up his pen, "About what?"

"We haven't thought of any names yet and I was thinking…"

"Jack, we've got months to work this stuff out."

"Aww, but I've got the perfect name!" Ianto could practically hear the pout in Jack's voice.

"What is it?"

"Jack."

Ianto raised his eyebrows, "We're not calling it Jack."

"Yeah, but then we could-"

"We're not calling the baby Jack, or Junior or Jack Jnr, or Jack II or any other variation of your name."

Jack sighed, exasperated, "What's wrong with my name?"

Jack _felt_ Ianto roll his eyes. "Okay, okay. Hey, we could call it Ianto!"

"NO!"

Jack chuckled down the receiver.

Ianto put down his pen, "Anyway, it might be a girl."

"If it is, don't tell Gwen. She'll want us to name it after her."

Ianto shuddered.

Jack sipped his coffee, "give me more time, I'll come up with something."

Ianto paused, "What would you prefer though, boy or girl?"

Jack thought, "I know I'd be happy with whatever we have."

"As long as it's human." Ianto thought.

"Why, something you haven't told me?" Jack smirked, "relax, I was just teasing."

"Don't make set my hormones on you."

"Don't you dare!"

The door to the Tourist Office pinged open and Ianto looked up.

"I've got to go now, customer."

"No, stay! I can talk dirty to you while you serve them!" Jack protested.

"Bye, Jack."

Ianto put down the phone and turned to the customer, "How can I help you?"

* * *

Ianto dealt with the customer then made his way back up to Jack's office. He knocked on the door and waited before entering.

Jack stopped pretending to look busy and waved Ianto over. Ianto came into the office and shut the door behind him.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Jack, I'm pregnant, not ill."

Jack raised his eyebrows.

Ianto sighed, "I'm fine."

Jack looked relieved, "Good, because I've just finished a stack load of paperwork and we're going to a restaurant!"

Watching Ianto's expression, Jack added, "And before you say anything, I planned this anyway. I'm celebrating clearing my in-tray!"

Ianto looked mollified, "As long as you're not fussing over me."

Jack sighed, "Ianto, why won't you let me take care of you?"

Ianto stood up straighter and pulled down his suit jacket, "Because you don't need to and I hate you treating me like an invalid."

Jack relented, "Okay, it's just that I'm excited,"

Ianto smiled, "So am I, but I'm not even showing yet. When I get into the third trimester you can fuss all you want."

Jack returned Ianto's grin. Ianto paused, "Jack, do you think that we could just make this about us? Not mention babies for one evening?" On seeing Jack's face fall Ianto amended hastily, "I'm not having second thoughts or anything, I just want a bit of peace from Tosh and Gwen's shrieking at me all day."

Jack clapped his hands together, "Okay, one night, no babies. I promise." He gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing his coat and practically dragging the young man bodily from the hub. Calling to Owen on the way out that he was in charge and bundling Ianto into his car.

**A/N: Thanks for following this story so far xxx**

**I've planned up to about 10 chapters but since I have a complete inability to just write what I'd planned; it might turn out a little bit longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Smut warning for this chapter!**

* * *

Jack held Ianto's hand as they walked into the restaurant. Ianto looked around, it was the new Italian place that had opened a few months ago and he hadn't got round to going to yet. He looked around and wished Jack had told him this was where they were going, the whole place was more than a bit posh. At least he was wearing a suit. Jack must have planning this for months because the restaurant had a long waiting list.

A waiter took them to their table and got them each a menu before leaving them. Jack looked over at Ianto, "Is this alright? We can go if you want."

Ianto looked across the table at a concerned Jack. "It's fine. Really, it's lovely."

Jack looked happy and leaned in closer to Ianto. "You wouldn't believe how long it took to get a reservation here."

The waiter came back and after they'd both ordered, Jack stood up, "I'm just going to the bathroom." he explained.

Ianto nodded as Jack walked over to the toilets.

* * *

Jack stared at his reflection in the washroom's mirror. "I've got to do it, I've got to know for sure," he thought. He chastised himself for being nervous. He was Captain Jack Harkness, Leader of Torchwood Cardiff and the Earth's first line of defence against alien threats. He fought evil alien masterminds on a daily basis, battled weevils _and _he was immortal for god's sake! He splashed some water on his face and took a deep breath.

* * *

The food had already arrived by the time Jack had got back from the bathroom. Ianto had typically waited for Jack to return before starting to eat. 'At least Ianto would be distracted for a bit,' he thought, 'No! This can't wait.'

Jack put down his fork and swallowed a mouthful of food. "Ianto, there's something I have to tell you. In fact, it's something that I've wanted to say to you for a long time, but I didn't because I wasn't sure if it was what you wanted. I don't want you to think that I felt obliged to say it in any way because of the 'B' word.

Okay, here goes. I've spent a long time trying to hide who I am from people, because I believed you'd all have been better of not having anything to do with me. I didn't think I deserved it. I tried to distance myself, not just from you, from everyone. But I only ended up making you feel isolated and myself feel even worse. I honestly thought it for the best but-"

Ianto grabbed hold of Jack's hand, "What are you saying, Jack?"

Jack looked up at his Ianto's worried expression.

"I love you. I really do and I always have."

Ianto stared into Jack's eyes as he sub-consciously rubbed his thumb over Jack' knuckles in a gesture Jack found very soothing. Ianto remained silent, Jack looked away. He'd got it wrong, he thought glumly, this wasn't what Ianto had wanted.

"I love you too."

Jack looked up as Ianto leaned over the table and gently brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Jack closed his eyes and didn't open them until the kiss ended. When he did, a small ripple of applause broke out in the restaurant. He looked across at Ianto who still had a hand on his cheek and was smiling at him.

* * *

Jack paid the bill and escorted Ianto back to his flat. Ianto barely had time to fumble with the lock before Jack pounced on him, devouring his mouth with desperate, hungry kisses.

They collapsed into the flat, pulling at each other's clothes. Ianto yanked down Jack's braces as Jack tried to get Ianto's shirt unbuttoned. Somehow, with a great deal of struggling and the sloppy meeting of mouths, both Jack and Ianto managed to fall naked on Ianto's bed.

Ianto pulled Jack towards him to reclaim his mouth, rubbing his hardness against Jack's.

"Ianto…" Jack pleaded.

Ianto could tell his lover was close and eased some of the pressure from his groin. Jack reached over and pulled a tube of lubricant from where he knew Ianto usually kept it, in the bedside cabinet. He quickly coated his fingers in the slippery substance and slowly pushed a finger inside Ianto's tight opening.

Ianto groaned as he felt Jack stretch him with a second finger and then a third. Jack grinned as he angled his fingers upwards, meeting Ianto's prostate. Ianto bucked underneath him and cried out, "Jack!"

Jack entered Ianto in one thrust, pausing to give Ianto's body a chance to adjust to the intrusion before starting to build a steady rhythm. Ianto's flushed face and neck let Jack know that the Welshman was close to coming. Jack sped up his thrusts to hit Ianto's prostate every time. Jack reached down to grasp Ianto's swollen, leaking cock and pump it in time with his thrusts.

The dual stimulation was too much for Ianto, "Jack….please…too close!"

Jack was close too, "Come with me, love," he whispered.

Jack began to speed up his strokes until he felt Ianto beginning to clench tightly around his shaft.

Ianto came, his cry muffled by Jack's shoulder. Jack was sent over the edge at the same time and shouted his release as they rode out their orgasms together.

They both lay panting as Jack withdrew from Ianto's body. Ianto reached up to brush his thumb over Jack's lower lip before pressing his own mouth to it. When they finally broke apart, Ianto whispered into the warmth of Jack's chest, "I really do love you."

Jack ran his hands softly through Ianto's hair. "I really do love you too." Jack rubbed Ianto's earlobe gently between his fingers in a relaxing motion which made Ianto feel very sleepy.

"And I always will." Jack whispered the promise softly.

* * *

**A/N: Two updates in one day, get me!**


	8. Chapter 8

Months had passed since Jack had finally admitted his feelings for Ianto. Ianto was now five months pregnant and had been relegated to light duties. His flat was filled with baby toys and prams and cots, (all neutral colours, as he and Jack had refused to find out the sex of the bay before the birth.) Ianto had never really noticed how small his flat was before. It had never really bothered him, he supposed, because he was hardly there, but now he had begun to look for somewhere bigger. He sifted through estate agents brochures, trying to find somewhere that was still close to the hub but that had provisions for childcare as well. Jack had offered to take him to see a house in the afternoon. Initially, Ianto had been annoyed at how protective Jack was being but had quickly learnt to put up with it.

Currently, Ianto was offering phone support to the team as they chased down a pack of rogue weevils through Cardiff City Centre. Ianto watched the screen as he directed Jack to the source of the disturbance and saw Jack tackle the weevil to the ground and cuff it.

* * *

Jack touched his comm, "Thanks Yan, we're gonna head back now. I think that's all of them."

* * *

Ianto sat back in his chair, clutching his bump. "Okay, see you lat- Ah!"

* * *

Jack touched his comm again, "Yan? Ianto are you okay?" he was worried.

* * *

Ianto was doubled over in his chair. He attempted to straighten up. "I'm fi- ahh!

* * *

Jack was growing more concerned as he ran back to the SUV, "Don't lie to me, Ianto! I heard you gasp, is it the baby? I'm coming back right now, don't move!" Jack leapt into the driver's side of the SUV along with the rest of his team and sped back to the hub.

* * *

Ianto looked up as soon as he heard the cog door roll open and a frantic Jack came rushing in, followed by a very whip-lashed looking team. He rushed over to Ianto and grabbed his shoulders to turn him round.

"Ianto, what is it? Are you okay?" Jack was searching Ianto's face for signs of pain or discomfort.

Ianto just smiled as he took Jack's hand and held it to his rounded stomach.

Jack frowned at first, but the frown soon melted away into a look of pure joy and elation as he felt a tiny 'thump' on the wall of his lover's stomach.

Ianto looked up at him, "The baby's kicking!"

Jack kissed his lover's smiling face and buried his head in the crook of Ianto's neck, inhaling his scent.

Ianto traced soft circles on the back of Jack's neck, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I thought something had happened to you," Jack answered truthfully.

"What would you have done if it had?" Ianto asked cautiously.

He looked at Jack, who had turned his face up.

"I don't know."

* * *

Jack waited by the side of the SUV for Ianto to come up to the street-level so they could view a house. He glanced at his watch, impatiently. If Ianto took much longer it wouldn't be worth going. It wasn't like Ianto to not be punctual, so Jack decided to phone back down to the hub to decide what was taking so long.

In the hub, Ianto was having a hard time getting ready. It had occurred to him that the average estate agent probably wouldn't be conditioned to seeing a pregnant man, even one only five months gone. He wondered if he could disguise his bump as just a bit of extra weight.

Ianto's comm beeped and he answered it.

"What's taking so long?"

"I look fat."

Ianto heard Jack's sigh, "No you don't, and you're pregnant."

Ianto despaired, "That's the problem! I can't go to see the estate agent looking pregnant, she'll…. I don't know, it'll look weird!"

Jack drummed his fingers on the bonnet of the SUV.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"I can hear what you're doing, you know it annoys me. I have to clean off the fingerprints."

Jack stilled his hand, "Sorry." He thought, "Hang on, what are you wearing?"

"What?"

"Well, if you wear those jeans with that dark stretchy jacket you've got, it should cover most of it. Now please can we go?" Jack hung up and got behind the wheel of the SUV.

Ianto came round to the passenger side and got in. Jack looked over at him, "You always look gorgeous to me." he assured Ianto.

When they pulled up outside the house, the estate agent was already sitting in her car, waiting. Ianto stared up at the house, it was quite a bit bigger than his flat, 3 storeys in fact. The driveway was huge with a double garage and large front garden. The SUV's tyres crunched on the gravel and Jack turned to Ianto.

"What do you think?"

Ianto tried to extricate his jaw from his lap. "It's….big."

"Yeah."

"Do you think it's too big?" He asked, "I don't really think using the Torchwood account is to buy a house is allowed."

Jack followed Ianto's eye line up to the house, "I'm the boss, it's my baby and I'm paying for half of this house. I can use the account it I want, the money's practically mine anyway. Come on."

Jack stepped out of the car and waited for Ianto before going off to greet the estate agent with the trademark Harkness grin.

Ianto and Jack had been shown around the house, which boasted a large living area, a proper kitchen and a separate dining room, 4 bedrooms, several en-suite bathrooms, a conservatory, an office space and a room which could be turned into a playroom for the baby.

The estate agent had left them alone in one of the bedrooms so they could decide what they wanted to do.

Ianto was staring out the window at the huge back garden. Jack came up behind him, "So, what do you think?"

"Jack, I really like this house." Ianto exclaimed.

"Really?"

"It's perfect and it's closer to the hub than my flat is. I just wish that I could spend more time here, I'm always at work."

Jack nodded, "I thought of that, which is why I've got Tosh working on how to transfer the entire Torchwood computer output system to your computer, so you could do more work from home. It might be easier, especially once the baby's born, so you don't have to rely on childminders who can work at sort notice."

Ianto turned to Jack, "But that would mean that you'd see less of me."

Jack took a breath, "It wouldn't have to. I could move in as well. I've already programmed the Rift manipulator to my wrist strap and it's like you say. I've stayed over at your flat before and this is closer, we could have lazy days and lie-in or work from here if we wanted to. I want to stay and take care of you when the baby arrives, I was so worried about you today."

Ianto took Jack's hand and led him over to the doorway. "Come on then, let's go buy a house." he smiled.

"Lead the way, Mr Jones."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I haven't been able to get to a computer for the past few days.**

Jack and Ianto were getting ready to move into their new house. Jack had forbidden Ianto to do any heavy lifting so the team had pitched in to help pack the couples furniture into the back of the SUV and Ianto's car. Gwen had brought her car round and Owen was currently loading a table into the back of it.

Ianto was supervising, which meant a lot of nervous pacing and shouting at Owen not to scuff the furniture. Gwen saved the day however, by ringing Rhys who brought round his van and some mates who helped get Ianto's furniture packed and ready.

Tosh had volunteered to drive Ianto's car for him, since driving back and forth with a baby bump wasn't exactly comfortable, and Ianto didn't think he would've trusted Owen not to crash it.

He and Jack piled into the SUV along with boxes of Ianto's carefully folded clothes resting on the back seat. Toshiko followed, driving boxes of Ianto's books and some flat-packed shelves in Ianto's car. Owen travelled in Gwen's car, carrying Ianto's coffee table and various other smaller pieces of furniture. Rhys came last in the Harwood's Haulage van carrying the majority of Ianto's other furniture.

Jack had ordered some new furniture for the house, which was already waiting there. The first thing he had ordered had been a nice big double bed, which he and Ianto had wasted no time in trying out. Now that Ianto was getting bigger though, the baby was zapping most of his energy but Jack was content to just cuddle most nights.

The baby's room had already been decorated yellow. Tosh had come round one quiet afternoon to set up Ianto's office and link his computer to the hub. Instead she had found herself being roped in to helping paint a mural of planets and stars on the ceiling of the baby's room.

The house was about ¾ of the way finished. They were just waiting for the furniture to arrive from Ianto's flat, as well as for the decorators to finish up in some of the rooms, but it was beginning to look more like a home every day.

Jack pulled the SUV up onto the large driveway and waited to flag down the others. Tosh had been round before, so she knew where she was going but this would be Owen, Gwen and Rhys' first visit to the new house.

After this experience, Ianto would never again let anyone make light of a pregnant woman's plight. Car journeys when pregnant were not fun, swollen ankles and travel sickness capped off by a seat-belt that kept cutting into his bump uncomfortably. And Jack wasn't exactly the world's slowest driver either.

Tosh and Gwen pulled up alongside the SUV; there wasn't room on the drive for Rhys' van so he parked along the outside kerb.

Gwen and Owen stepped outside the car, looking up at the house.

"It's beautiful!" Gwen exclaimed. "Hey!" she called over to Rhys, "What do you think, shall we get one just like this?"

Rhys chuckled, "might be a bit out of our range, love." he called back. Jack clapped a hand to his shoulder, "Just go with it," he muttered in Rhys' ear.

"Owen, move that table inside, then come back and help us unload the van. Gwen and Tosh, Ianto will direct you and your respective boxes." He bent down to Tosh's ear, "Don't let him do any heavy lifting. Rhys, I'll give you a hand with the furniture in the van and Ianto, you can supervise. Right! Let's move out troops." Jack instructed the team and they all moved to their respective stations like well-trained puppies.

Jack and Rhys set about moving the van as Ianto guided the girls and Owen into the house.

"Tosh, can you take the clothes upstairs? Just leave the boxes on the bed and I'll sort them out later." Tosh headed up the two flights of stairs to the second floor where Jack and Ianto's room was. She had seen it when she had been there before, as it was next door to the office.

When she came back down, Ianto was instructing Owen on how to arrange the table, just so.

"Ianto, mate, I don't think it can get any straighter." Owen was shaking his head after been forced to move the coffee table for the 50 billionth time.

"It still doesn't look right," Ianto insisted.

After much negotiation and general manhandling of the coffee table, Ianto finally agreed that it looked okay, and was ready to move on.

Gwen headed upstairs to the study to unpack the books on the shelves. Ianto stood over her shoulder and supervised the organisation of the books into alphabetical order by genre.

"You could help you know." Gwen turned to look up at Ianto as she knelt on the floor surrounded by books.

"I am helping. I'm supervising." he smiled back infuriatingly. "I'm starving; I'm going to get a sandwich. Carry on with that."

"You're evil!" Gwen joked after Ianto's retreating form.

On his way down the stairs, Ianto encountered a walking sofa, behind which Owen and Jack were wrestling it into the sitting room.

It took four hours, but finally Ianto and Jack were able to collapse on their new sofa in their new living room.

"What do you think then?" Jack asked Ianto. "Are you happy we moved?"

"Definitely, my old flat was way too small. There's no way I could have stayed there once this little one was ready to be born." Ianto said, clutching his stomach.

Jack put an arm around his lover to draw him close. "I love you Jones, Ianto Jones."

Ianto sighed into Jack's touch, "I love you too."

Thump!

"I think the baby seconds that!" Ianto chuckled.

"Hey, let me talk to it!" Jack pushed Ianto on his back and nuzzled his face into Ianto's rounded stomach. "Hey, baby! This is your daddy speaking. Did you know that your Tad is the most gorgeous man in the world and I love him very much? So easy on the kicking, okay?" He heard Ianto's laugh vibrating through his body. "We both love you more than anything and when you're ready to come out, we both promise to take the best care of you." Jack bent down and pressed his lips to Ianto's stomach, promptly receiving a boot in the face from the baby.

"Oww! So much for the declaration of love!" Jack rubbed his face.

"I think that translates as an 'I love you too'". Ianto smiled.

"You sure?" Jack was eyeing Ianto suspiciously.

"Yeah of course, all pregnant people have psychic connections to their babies." Ianto grinned.

"You're joking! Are you?" Jack's face suddenly grew serious.

"Yes of course I am! Now come up here so I can kiss your poor rejected face better." Ianto laughed and pressed his lips to Jack's.

**A/N: Okay so there now will be one more chapter after this one, as well as an epilogue that will lead onto a sequel that I sort of have planned. So actually two more chapters of this story left and then, who knows! As well as a special sort-of thank you ceremony at the end for all my loyal readers/reviewers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Okay, so someone told me how to check my traffic for my stories and stuff and i was just completly blown away by how many people actually read this. As of 2/10/2010, 16,626 people have clicked on this link but only 57 people have bothered to review. If you know you're one of those people who haven't reviewed, please don't be afraid to drop me line, even if its just 'i liked it'. Because as far i as i know, 16,569 people read this and hated it.**

**We're on the home-stretch now, everyone hold tight!**

Ianto was sleeping. Jack propped himself up on one elbow to watch the gentle rise and fall of his lover's chest. Ianto hadn't been sleeping well the past few months. His bump was getting bigger and it made sleeping uncomfortable; Ianto was currently going to bed with five pillows to prop up his head, legs and back. Now though, Ianto was snoring softly and Jack tried not to wake him, he knew how important it was for Ianto to get some sleep and how hard he found it sometimes. Jack smiled as he saw Ianto slept with his hands clenched protectively around his bump. Jack glanced at his watch; it read 3:40AM. Ianto would be due in about a week or so but Owen had said to get prepared from 35 weeks onwards in case the baby was a little early. Jack could see Ianto was suffering in the late stages of his pregnancy, the baby was pressing into his ribcage and this meant he was always short of breath. Frequent trips to the bathroom also meant that he and Ianto couldn't really do anything that was too far from the bathroom. Car journeys meant swollen feet and ankles and sometimes Ianto wished that he would go back to the early morning sickness stage at least that wore off by lunchtime. Why pregnancy couldn't be more like the films, he wondered. Angelina Jolie had had six children and yet she was never pictured panting, desperate for the loo with swollen ankles. Jack had just chuckled when Ianto had complained about this unfortunate fact of life with him. He had reassured Ianto that he didn't need Angelina and her perfect looking pregnancies to make him happy, he had all he needed right here.

Jack looked back over to Ianto; a small frown had appeared on his lover's sleeping visage. Jack reached out and gently rubbed it away with a finger.

* * *

He was just beginning to drift back to sleep when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Jack, wake up!" Ianto's hands clambered on Jack's arms tighter. "I've got pain. Owwww!"

Jack snapped up, "Okay Yan, It's going to be alright. Just take some deep breaths; I'm going to call Owen." Jack made to move from the bed but Ianto gripped onto Jack tighter.

"No, don't go. It hurts too much!" Jack watched as Ianto's beautiful face contorted in pain, it broke his heart.

"Shush, it'll pass. I know, it feels likes waves, doesn't it?" Jack spoke softly.

"It's the baby, I know it is. Ahhhhh!" Ianto cried out.

Jack cupped his lover's face in his hands and stroked away the tears that were spilling down Ianto's cheeks. "Ianto, listen to me. We need to get you into the hub. I need to call Owen and get him to come over. Hey, hey!" Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Just think when all this is over, you'll be holding a beautiful baby, our child. I love you, you're being so brave but we need to get moving. Do you feel better?" Jack looked down at Ianto, lines of pain were drawn across his face and he was rubbing circles on his bump.

"It's gone away now, it keeps coming and going." Ianto panted with the effort of speaking.

Jack attempted to sit them both up, "Okay, let's get dressed before the pain comes back, I'll grab the baby bag and we'll phone Owen on the way, yeah?"

Ianto nodded and Jack helped him to stand up.

* * *

When they arrived at the hub, Ianto had to double-up over the desk in the Tourist Office as another contraction hit him. Jack pelted through the hub shouting for Owen. Owen came rushing through the hub's medical bay to tend to Ianto. Between them, they managed to get Ianto lying on the metal table as Owen prodded and felt his stomach.

Jack winced as Ianto let out another cry of pain.

"Can't you just hurry up? He's in pain, do something!" Jack was trying to comfort a scared Ianto.

Owen pulled back to look up at the couple, "I can't Jack!"

"What?"

"Ianto, your contractions have started but your waters haven't broken yet." Owen looked at Jack, "I can't start cutting him up until he's gone into the second stage of labour, and he's still in the first."

Ianto wailed from the bed, "Please, it hurts, can't you give me something?"

Owen fumbled around the medical supplies trolley and pulled out a syringe. "Okay, this is called a pethidine injection. It won't stop the pain but it should help ease it a bit."

Jack held onto Ianto as the syringe went in, whispering encouragement, "Good boy, that's it. It's going to be fine."

Owen finished with the syringe and went to prepare the surgical tools, "He can't stay there, he needs to walk about a bit."

Jack stared at Owen incredulously, "What?"

"It'll speed everything up if he gets more active, he might be like this for hours yet."

"This is all your fault!" Both Owen and Jack turned to look at Ianto. "Bloody Torchwood, you did this to me! I never wanted to get pregnant!" Ianto was yelling accusations at everything as he struggled off the table.

Owen looked up at Jack, "He doesn't mean it, don't listen to anything he says. It's just the pain talking."

* * *

Owen and Jack were sat waiting for another two hours before Ianto's waters finally broke. Jack was trying to get Ianto to sit down and read a book to take his mind off it.

"I don't want to read a fucking book Jack! I want to have a baby, don't touch me!"

Minutes later, Ianto's ranting was interrupted by water seeping through his trousers and onto floor.

"Jack! My waters, I think they just broke."

Ianto was rushed back over to the able for more prodding and poking as Owen prepared a screen to cover Ianto's stomach, so he didn't have to watch Owen cut into him.

"Jack, I can't do this!" Ianto was holding onto Jack's hand in a bone-crushing grip.

Jack attempted to soothe his scared and pained lover. "Yes you can. You're nearly there; you've done the hard bit. Now you get to have a baby. Come on Yan, you're going be alright". He stroked Ianto's hair and kissed him then had to move aside temporarily as Owen gave Ianto another injection. This one would numb him completely from the waist down so that the caesarean could begin.

As Ianto's lower half began to numb, his contractions also began to ease so he was able to concentrate more on what Owen was doing.

From behind the screen, Owen began to cut into Ianto's flesh. Jack alternated from stroking Ianto's hair and whispering to him about their baby, to walking around the screen to check on what Owen was doing.

"Okay, I can see the foetus now, it's coming out." Owen was busy behind the screen and Ianto gripped onto Jack's hand tighter.

"It looks fine." Owen called through the screen. Both Jack and Ianto breathed sighs of relief.

"It's got a working placenta and everything. Jack, do want to come and cut the cord?"

Ianto let go of Jack's hand as Jack rushed around the screen to see the baby that Owen was holding.

Jack's face shone with happiness as he first clasped eyes on his and Ianto's first child together.

"Ianto, you did it! It's a little girl!" he called out.

Ianto collapsed back onto the bed, "A girl!" he thought.

Jack cut the cord where Owen had indicated and the hub filled with the sound of a healthy cry.

Owen rushed around the screen and plonked the baby girl onto Ianto's bare chest, where she snuggled closer to his warmth.

"I'm going to stitch you back up now." he said but Ianto wasn't listening. He was too busy marvelling at how beautiful his little daughter was.

"She's so tiny!" he looked up at Jack ho was beaming down at him.

"Yeah, but not for long!"

Ianto reached out to gently stroke the little girl's cheeks, "Her skin's so soft."

"Yep, she's brand new, straight out of the box. If you'll excuse the pun."

Ianto laughed, "That was just bad!"

"Hey! If you reach out and put your hands over her face, she'll open her eyes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, where she's just been, it's all nice and dark. In here with all the lights going, it's too bright for her. Watch!"

Ianto watched as Jack placed his hands just above the baby's face. Big blue eyes blinked open and focused on him.

"She's perfect." Ianto breathed.

"With our genes, what else would you expect?"

"Hey, baby," Ianto spoke to his little daughter. He gasped, "She doesn't have a name!"

"Well, what do you want to call her?" Jack bent down to coo over his and Ianto's new baby.

"Lowri."

"Lowri, that's a beautiful name. Hey, Lowri!" As Jack waggled his fingers in front of the baby's face, Lowri began to gurgle and kick her feet.

"Ha ha, see, you can't kick me now! I'm not falling for the same trick twice." Jack laughed.

"Lowri Caniad Harkness-Jones."

Owen came from around the screen. "I've stitched you all back up now but you'll still be numb from the anaesthetic. So don't try and get up 'cause you'll fall flat on your face. If you start feeling sore, you can have painkillers and you won't be able to have sex for a least a week to give the stitches a chance to heal."

Ianto looked up, "Thanks Owen. I don't know what we would have done without you."

Jack walked over to Owen and shook his hand, "Yeah, I owe you a drink at least."

Owen shrugged it off, "Nah, I mean I'd have expected you to, if y'know… Anyway shall we clean this one up a bit? Make you more presentable for the photos 'cause y'know the girls'll be all over you once they hear."

Ianto let Jack take Lowri from him and watched as his partner held their daughter for the first time.

Jack washed his little baby carefully and dressed her in a cute white baby-gro with bunny-rabbit ears on a hood that Gwen had bought before anyone could stop her. Jack handed Lowri back to Ianto and put an arm around his lover as Owen took some photos on his phone to send to Gwen and Tosh. He texted them:

**Lowri Caniad Harkness- Jones**

**7Ib 8oz**

He attached the pictures, then left to give Jack and Ianto some privacy with their new baby.

Ianto looked back down at his little Lowri and then at Jack. "I love you both, so much." he said.

Jack bent down to claim Ianto's mouth, "I love you too, and our daughter."

Lowri snuggled closer to Ianto's chest and snoozed gently.

**A/N: Right! The baby has finally arrived and it's a little girl called Lowri Caniad Harkness-Jones. One more chapter to go, a little prologue in which Gwen and Tosh meet Lowri and then the story will be continued in the sequel!**


	11. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is it! We're at the end, (for this story at least!). The bit in the last chapter when Ianto exclaimed, "She doesn't have a name!" was really me going, "I forgot to give her one!" *face palm* Lowri is the welsh form of Laura. **

* * *

**Thank you to all the people who favourited my story or put me on their alert list. If you didn't review, I hope you enjoyed the story anyway!**

**A very special thank you has to go to:  
**Specialfrancine,  
XxTypoMasterxX,  
Black59,  
Inkinheart

**These people reviewed every chapter and their reviews always make me smile.  
**Bareawakening10  
Emerald Harkness  
Lesleigh  
Mitchellhp  
The darkness revealed  
Isisthewolf  
26TARDIS  
Tym4change  
Hopeless1665  
Kaz-za-15  
Lurker **(Whoever you are!)  
**Princely  
SkittleAcullen **(Don't give me ideas! Now I'll have to write that one as well!)  
**Papa pig

**Thanks for reviewing also!**

* * *

Gwen sat bolt upright in bed as her mobile bleeped. She fumbled for the phone on her bedside table and flipped it open. Owen had sent her a message; she opened up the attachment and screamed.

Rhys shot up, "What's going on?" he groaned sleepily.

"Ianto had the baby!" Gwen thrust the phone under his nose. Rhys blinked away from the glaring backlight of the screen.

Gwen carried on gushing, "Oh she's gorgeous! I've got to get over there. You go back to sleep, sweetheart." Gwen leaned over and gave Rhys a quick kiss, then stood up to get dressed.

* * *

Jack was holding Lowri to give Ianto a rest. Ianto was tired from the birth and had gone to have a lie-down and a nap. Lowri had grumbled at being forced to give up her very comfy position on Ianto's chest. (Jack knew because it was a position he often found himself in.) Jack had opened up his shirt so that Lowri could get contact with his skin and this seemed to calm her down again.

She stared up at Jack's face as he started to do that sort of funny jig-thing that people do when they're holding babies. A little pink tongue poked out from between her wet lips and she dribbled on Jack's shirt, but he didn't mind. Soft wisps of light hair covered her head and her eyes were big and dark blue. Babies were born with blue eyes but colour sometimes changed once they got the pigment developed. Both Jack and Ianto had blue eyes though, so the colour was likely to stay the same. Ianto had stayed awake long enough to feed her on formula. Lowri had struggled to get the hang of the bottle at first, but once she tasted the milk she wouldn't stop suckling.

Jack was watching Lowri just begin to snuggle back into her bunny-hood and close her eyes when the door sounded.

At this moment, Jack thought that maybe the flashing lights and sirens really were a bit _too_ much. Lowri startled awake and began to wail loudly at the sudden noise.

Jack looked up in time to see Gwen come rushing over to greet him.

"Sorry! Sorry! I forgot the door!" she cried, "I'm really sorry! Who's this then?" Gwen beamed at the noisy bundle in Jack's arms.

"Hey, hey!" Jack was attempting to soothe his daughter. "Shush! Its all right, daddy's here. It's just the door." Lowri latched onto Jack's neck and began to mouth at the skin there. Sucking seemed to calm her down.

When Jack had got her settled again, he allowed Gwen to come closer. Gwen peered at the red-faced baby Jack was holding.

"Aww, she's so cute! Hello, I'm your Auntie Gwennie. Yes, I am, yes I am!"

Jack had never understood what it was about babies that made women go all gooey. But then, Lowri was his daughter after all. Some of it was bound to have rubbed off. She was gorgeous after all, the complete spitting image of Ianto. Lowri had Ianto's eyes and Ianto's mouth; but with a temper to match Jack's.

Gwen was currently cooing over Lowri's attempts to fit her entire fist in mouth.

"Congratulations! Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked, never taking her eyes off the baby.

"Sleeping off the anaesthetic. He's exhausted; it was really hard for him." Jack kept his voice low, so as not to reawaken Lowri.

"Do you want to have a lie-down too? I don't mind taking her." Jack passed Lowri to Gwen.

"Thanks. I think she'll just sleep if we keep it down. Speaking of which, I better disable the alarms before Toshiko comes in." Jack stroked his little baby's cheek before striding off to turn off the door alarms.

* * *

Jack had put the baby carrier in the corner of his office so he could watch Lowri while he worked. He slipped down the step-ladder to reach his bunk, where Ianto was beginning to stir.

"Morning, lover." He whispered, kissing Ianto on the forehead.

Ianto swallowed, "Where's the baby? Where's Lowri?"

Jack chuckled softly, "She's in my office, Gwen's watching her."

Ianto sat up, "Gwen? What time is it?"

"It's only seven in the morning. She came in early, how are you feeling?"

"Fine. I've got to see Lowri." Jack shifted on the bed to help Ianto stand up.

"We'll get you set up with her on the couch; she's due a feed now anyway." Jack smoothed back Ianto's hair, "I don't think I've ever loved you more than I did last night. Our daughter is the most beautiful little girl I've ever seen."

* * *

Jack helped Ianto up the ladder and walked across the office. The anaesthetic was still wearing off, so Ianto was having trouble keeping upright. He plonked himself down on the rec couch, wincing as his stitches pulled when he sat. Jack passed him their baby to hold and went to make up the formula, after telling Gwen not to crowd Ianto.

Jack had just passed the bottle to his lover when he found a bouquet of flowers thrust into his face. Behind which, a very over-excited Tosh beamed.

"Sorry I'm late; I had to stop to pick up these. I got your message!" she smiled when she noticed Ianto holding the baby.

"Awwww! Hello Lowri! She's so beautiful."

Ianto looked over at Tosh, returning her smile, "Yeah, she is, isn't she?"

_FIN_

* * *

**A/N: That's it! We've finished the first story in this !verse. I've got some other stuff I want to do first that's completely not to do with this; as well a maybe a few inserts and one-shots revolving around the baby, before I actually get started on the sequel which will be called 'An Unexpected Offer', so look out for that!**


End file.
